User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/DBFW Trading Card Game
Okay, first thing's first. This awesome idea belongs to Gold-sans mobile, NOT me. I'm just here to keep everything organized. That being said, welcome to the official blog for the promotion of the Death Battle Fanon Wiki Online Trading Card Game (we're working on a title.) Each user gets an opportunity to create six cards. There are four types of cards: User Cards Waifu/Husbando Cards Combat Cards Effect Cards Users are allowed to create one User card with a special effect and 420 HP, a Waifu Card with a special effect that helps the user, and four Combat Cards that represent characters from video games, comic books, books, movies, television programs, or Original Characters on the wiki. Effect Cards will be made based on the cards given to us. Users And Their Cards This section will be in alphabetical order. User: 5555thExplosionMage Waifu: Megumin Combat 1: Bomb Man Combat 2: Lotte Yanson Combat 3: Satou Kazuma Combat 4: Suika Ibuki User: 76SUP Husbando: Jesus Christ Combat 1: Adam West Batman Combat 2: Gordon Freeman Combat 3: Ness Combat 4: Polnareff User: Agent Alaska the Suave Gentleman Waifu: Hatsune Miku Combat 1: Darkrai Combat 2: E-123 Omega Combat 3: Ghost Rider Combat 4: Taokaka User: BangJang96 Waifu: Black Canary Combat 1: Devil Dinosaur Combat 2: Patrick Star Combat 3: Pyro Combat 4: The Flash User: Blade0086 Waifu: Yuzu Combat 1: Drago Combat 2: Madoka Kaname Combat 3: Nico Di Angelo Combat 4: Nox User: Breeky Husbando: Pepe Combat 1: Anime King Dedede Combat 2: Bender Combat 3: Kermit the Frog Combat 4: Sr Pelo Sans User: Christianthepupbot Waifu: Ashley Combat 1: Jontron Combat 2: Nostalgia Critic Combat 3: Robbie Rotten Combat 4: The Joker User: Demon CD Waifu: Vi Combat 1: Holly Summers Combat 2: Lobo Combat 3: Nucleat Winter Combat 4: Slowking User: Dio the Ludicolo Waifu: Clotho Combat 1: Dio Brando Combat 2: Lanky Kong Combat 3: Sansteveness Skeleverse Combat 4: Zero Suit Waluigi User: Finnmcmisslecar Waifu: Hinoka Combat 1: Daredevil Combat 2: Quick Man Conbat 3: Rin Kagamine Combat 4: Sakura Kasugano User: GalacticAttorney Waifu: Shantae Combat 1: Jonny Atma Combat 2: Phoenix Wright Combat 3: Sonic Combat 4: Taka User: Gold-sans mobile Waifu: Midna Combat 1: Dan Hibiki Combat 2: Godzilla Combat 3: Little Mac Combat 4: Sans User: Hellfire King Char Waifu: Rosa Combat 1: Bowser Combat 2: Diablos Combat 3: Garchomp Combat 4: Guzma User: Hipper Husbando: Waluigi Combat 1: Bane Combat 2: CFC Sans Combat 3: Iron Man Combat 4: Squidward User: Hoppingclams343 Waifu: Sora (Digimon) Combat 1: Ellis Combat 2: Sharpedo Combat 3: The Tank Combat 4: Wargreymon User: Jesse Gamez Waifu: Mercy Combat 1: Charizard Combat 2: Greninja Combat 3: Mewtwo Combat 4: Pikachu User: MMYP999 Waifu: Noire Combat 1: Adachi Combat 2: Blanc Combat 3: Corrosive Hannibal Combat 4: Magilou User: Nkstoja Waifu: Jean Grey Combat 1: Cole MacGrath Combat 2: Jin Kazama Combat 3: Sesshomaru Combat 4: Wolverine User: PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Waifu: Symmetra Combat 1: Garnet Combat 2: Hammerman Combat 3: Michael Knight Combat 4: Nezha User: Pikart787 Waifu: Phosphora Combat 1: Lucas Combat 2: Luigi Combat 3: Shulk Combat 4: Zero User: Quauntonaut Husbabdo: King Dedede Combat 1: Knuckles Combat 2: Quagsire Combat 3: Stroheim Combat 4: Tito Dick User: Raiando Husbando: Wario Combat 1: Alex Mercer Combat 2: Sash Lilac Combat 3: Scout Combat 4: Vent User: Roymaster11 Waifu: Lucina Combat 1: Ephraim Combat 2: Megaman X Combat 3: Roy Combat 4: Tsunayoshi Sawada User: ShadowKaras Waifu: Ene Combat 1: Darth Vader Combat 2: Silvally Combat 3: Undyne Combat 4: Weiss Schnee User: Sharon Shing Huang Husbando: Cloud Strife Combat 1: Amy Rose Combat 2: Mirai Combat 3: Terra Combat 4: Victreebel User: Simbiothero Waifu: Lillie Combat 1: Gardevoir Combat 2: Optimus Prime Combat 3: Raiden (MGR) Combat 4: S.W.A.T. Megazord User: TheNeolancer Waifu: Palutena Combat 1: Goodra Combat 2: TR-8R Combat 3: Travis Touchdown Combat 4: Usopp User: TheSoulOfMelemele Waifu: Erza Scarlet Combat 1: Decidueye Combat 2: Owain Combat 3: Scrooge McDuck Combat 4: Yoshi User: Theultimatelifeform Waifu: Raven Combat 1: Hipper Wario Combat 2: Nightwing Combat 3: Twilight Sparkle Combat 4: Vegeta User: Timpack Waifu: X-23 Combat 1: Rath Combat 2: Rukia Kuchiki Combat 3: Smaug Combat 4: Team Rocket Trio User: Tonipelimies Husbando: Superman Combat 1: Goku Combat 2: Mario Combat 3: Mega Man Combat 4: Saitama User: WeissMaus Waifu: Shirayuki Combat 1: Lieam Guardsmen Combat 2: Teresa of the Faint Smile Combat 3: Jimmy Rex Combat 4: Gayser User: ZephyrosOmega Husbando: Ozpin Combat 1: Caius Ballad Combat 2: Ganondorf Combat 3: Nightmare Combat 4: Sephiroth Secret Rare Users User: Wiz Husbando: Link Combat 1: Chuck Norris Combat 2: Deathstroke Combat 3: Scorpion Combat 4: Solid Snake User: Boomstick Waifu: Bayonetta Combat 1: Bucky O'Hare Combat 2: Doomsday Combat 3: Gaara Combat 4: Tifa Lockhart Category:Blog posts